Wolverine and the X-Men Season 2
There could be a possiblity That Wolverine And the X-men could return with brand new episodes in the near future. It is part of the Same Continuity as The Avengers Earth's Mightest Heroes. Overview Charles Xavier finds himself in another timeline ruled by Apocalypse, with Cyclops as his minion, and Magneto is leading his own X-Men against his forces. In the present day, Wolverine and the X-Men must unite against Mr. Sinister and his Marauders when they have a secret plan to aid Apocalypse, while Cyclops redeems himself to become the hero he's meant to become, and Shadowcat finds herself growing distant from Iceman for cheating on her for Rogue, and finds herself closer to Colossus when he returns to the X-Men, and Robert Kelly becomes Director Kelly of the Friends of Humanity, as he begins working with John Sublime on a Legacy Virus. Characters 'X-Men' *'James "Logan" Logan/Wolverine (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Scott Summers/Cyclops (Voiced by - Nolan North) - wears the X-Uniform from the 1990's series.' *'Anna Marie/Rogue (Voiced by - Kieren van den Blink) - wears her X-Men: Legacy uniform.' *'Jean Grey (Voiced by - Jennifer Hale) - wears the X-Uniform from the 1990's series.' *'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' *'Ororo Monroe/Storm (Voiced by - Susan Dalian)' *'Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Voiced by - Danielle Judovits) - has been upset that Bobby may have chosen Rogue over her, she acts sad like Velma in ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated in episode 8, and Julie in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in episode 9.' *'Hank McCoy/Beast (Voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Forge (Voiced by - Roger Craig Smith)' *'Professor Charles Xaiver (Voiced by - Jim Ward)' *'Piotr "Peter" Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'New Mutants:' **'Illyana Rasputin/Magik (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Tildie Soames (Voiced by - Danielle Judovits)' **'Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' **'Amara Aquilla/Magma (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' 'Supporting Characters' *'Lorna Dane/Polaris (Voiced by - Liza del Mundo)' *'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Voiced by - Kate Higgins) - Who is now in charge of Genosha.' *'Director Robert Kelly (Voiced by - Richard Doyle) - was pronounced Director by Cameron Hodge, killed by Mr. Sinister in "Enemy Lines".' *'X-23 (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Maverick (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Christy Nord (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren) - cameo appearance in "Recall" sleeping on the chair by the fireplace with a book on her lap''' 'New Characters' *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Voiced by - Drake Bell) - After helping Wolverine, Deadpool decides to join the X-Men as long as he doesn't cause any trouble.' *'Alex Summers/Havok (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Cameron Hodge (Voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a council chairman who pronounced Kelly to Director' *'Victor "Anole" Borkowski (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Nathan Summers/Cable (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Morlocks:' **'Callisto (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' **'Lucid (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' **'Gazer (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Daria (Voiced by - Tara Strong) - Gazer's wife as they have a baby' *'Kestrel (Voiced by - ???)' *'Kimura (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' 'X-Men (Age of Apocalypse):' *'Erik Lehnsher/Magneto (Voiced by - Tom Kane)' *'Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Voiced by - Mark Hildreth)' *'Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Voiced by - Peter Lurie)' *'Blink (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Shiro Yashida/Sunfire (Voiced by - James Sie)' *'Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by - Tamara Biener)' *'Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Voiced by - Nolan North)' 'Villains:' *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson) - the Main Antagonist, seeks 12 of the most powerful Mutants (Professor X, Magneto, Iceman, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Magik, Tilde Soames, Juggernaut, Caliban, Magma and Scarlet Witch) so he can transfer their powers into him' *'Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Professor Thornton (Voiced by - Tom Kane) - was associated with Apocalypse in "Recall" to capture Wolverine, until he failed and underestimated the X-Men's loyalty, as he stands to accept whatever punishment Apocalypse deems necessary, his fate remains unknown' *'Professor Abraham Cornelius (Voiced by - Jim Ward)' *'Horsemen Of Apocalypse' **'Warren Worthington III/ArchAngel (Voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' *'Nero Nemis (Voiced by - Nolan North) - injured and no longer Horseman of War' *'Alex Summers/Havok (Voiced by - Nolan North) - the new Horseman of War, as he is familiar and surprised with Cyclops' power, which Cyclops is surprised as well' *'Abyss (Voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' 'Age of Apocalypse:' *'Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' - operators of Cerebro 'Elite Mutant Force (Age of Apocalypse):' *'Cyclops (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Havok (Voiced by - Nolan North)' 'Pale Riders (Age of Apocalypse):' *'Archangel (Voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' *'Candra (Voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Silver Samurai (Voiced by - Keone Young)' *'Selene (Voiced by - April Stewart)' *'Unus the Untouchable (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' 'Acolytes:' *'Erik Lehnsher/Magneto (Voiced by - Tom Kane)' **'Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver (Voiced by - Mark Hildreth)' 'Brotherhood of Evil Mutants:' *'Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (Voiced by - A.J. Buckley)' *'John Allerdyce/Pyro (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Voiced by - Tamara Biener)' **'Fredick J. Dukes/Blob (Voiced by - Stephen Stanton)' **'Dominic Petros/Avalanche (Voiced by - James Patrick Stuart)' Crew *Jamie Simone - Casting & Voice Director *Dean Grinsfelder - Series Composer *Craig Kyle - Writer, Developer, Producer *Greg Johson - Story Editor, Writer, Developer *Jeph Loeb - Exceutive Producer *Stan Lee - Exceutive Producer Episodes Gallery: Cyclops: Cyclops (WATX season 2) 22.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 21.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 20.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 18.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 17.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 15.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 14.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 16.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 13.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 12.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 11.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 10.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 9.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 8.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 7.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 6.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 5.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 4.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 3.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 2.JPG Cyclops (WATX season 2) 1.JPG